User talk:Shran/2007 Archive
For older discussions, see my archives here, here and here. Geez... Nice job cloggIng the Recent Changes page. :D - Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 16:26, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Picture names Hey Shran. Please do me a favour and upload these two images here and here with the right name, Richard Sarstedt, instead of the wrong name Steve Carnahan. I've found the proof that these two actors are different persons. Thanks. – Tom 07:24, 2 August 2007 (UTC) : Thanks. – Tom 14:09, 2 August 2007 (UTC) ::You're welcome. :) --From Andoria with Love 14:12, 2 August 2007 (UTC) ZOT! Zot is simply a variation of Zap. :)– The Head of the Obsidian Order 02:20, 5 August 2007 (UTC) :I thought it was a comic book. :P Anyway, I knew what you meant by it, I was just wondering why it was being used to describe the image. ;) --From Andoria with Love 04:34, 5 August 2007 (UTC) Because Paris was getting zotted or zapped in the face by the EM discharge. But, some people may not understand what it means, and, when you think of it, the seriousness of the injury he sustained makes such levity (I find the word very funny) inappropriate. So, thanks for changing it. :) – The Head of the Obsidian Order 18:48, 5 August 2007 (UTC) MainPage setup help Shran, I hate to bother you (I appologize for my lack of a screename; as the saying goes, longtime listener first time caller): I read MemoryAlpha all the time and think its one of the best set-up wikis out there. Currently I have been tasked with setting up a new wiki (it's for a cartoon series). Do you know how I can set up a new "MainPage"? That is, on a blank MediaWiki with no pre-existing templates and such? (not even a "cool looking" one, I mean just the basic fields and such) If you don't want to spend the time it would take walking me through it, can you at least link me to the mediawiki FAQ page that DOES contain these intructions? Thanks. --69.112.26.170 14:20, 30 July 2007 (UTC) :As far as I know, creating a new Main Page is the same as creating any other page. On MAlf, the Main Page and some templates were created by default once the wiki was activated. For creating a new Main Page yourself, though, it's just a matter of clicking "edit" or "edit this page" and adding the needed info. I can tell you, though, that it may be best to create some template for use on the Main Page, although it certainly isn't required. It's pretty easy to create a template, though: create a page My Profile in the "Template" namespace (i.e. "Template:Welcome"). In the template, add the necessary info pertaining to that template (i.e. "Welcome to Batman: The Animated Wiki!"). You may also wish to add some HTML code for the look of the template and its placement on the page; for examples, check out the templates on this page, select the ones whose style you want to copy, and select "edit" to view the source (if you can ... some of them may be protected from editing... in that case, just ask me or another admin what you want to accomplish and we'll help you out... try to anyway :P). To place the template within the page, simply add the name of the template (minus the "Template:" part) surrounded by curly brackets (i.e. " "). :Anyway, that's all the advice I have on creating a Main Page. I hope it helps. If you have anymore questions, though, please don't hesitate to ask and I will try to answer them to the best of my ability. Good luck! :) --From Andoria with Love 17:26, 30 July 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah another question Shran: how do I load the "reflist" Template which allows me to insert "" to create a references/footnotes section? How is that set up? --69.112.26.170 23:04, 8 August 2007 (UTC) :::I honestly couldn't tell you. I don't think Memory Alpha uses the reflist template (which just add links). However, there should be plenty of examples at Wikipedia, which I believe uses that technique. Sorry I can't be more help with that. :( --From Andoria with Love 01:20, 9 August 2007 (UTC) ::::Hi again Shran; thanks for the help; I'm still working on main page and portals though. Anyway, my number of users is spreading like a virus, and I need to promote some of them to Administrator, but I'm not sure how to do that; that is, if there is the three tiers system of Bureaucrat >> Administrator >> Editor (not unlike Founder>>Vorta>>Jem'Hadar), and I'm already a Bureaucrat, how do I promote people to Administrator? --69.112.26.170 22:49, 15 August 2007 (UTC) :::::If you click on the Special pages link in the sidebar on the left, and go the the very bottom of the page, you'll see a list of Restricted special pages links. If you're a bureaucrat, one of those links will be Make a user into a sysop. Click on that, enter the username into the input box, and click on the Set user rights button; that'll set the admin flag on that username. Note that you can also make the user into a bureaucrat as well by checking the Set bureaucrat flag box; typically, you wouldn't want to do that. -- Renegade54 23:05, 15 August 2007 (UTC) :::::"Make a user into a sysop" Okay, thanks; my mediawiki page physically doesn't have that. Must have set it up wrong or something. Thanks for alerting me to this problem. Good luck guys. --69.112.26.170 00:31, 16 August 2007 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for correcting my error with the redirect- I guess I need to take more care to look for that sort of thing in the future. 31dot 01:39, 9 August 2007 (UTC) :No worries, things like that are easily fixed. You are welcome, though. ;) --From Andoria with Love 01:42, 9 August 2007 (UTC)-- Re: sorry about the block No problem. I didn't even notice, though I am retroactively offended! --WhyJoe 04:08, 10 August 2007 (UTC) Why mention sex? I see the new sidebar format for performers. Very compact code, which is nice...but I really don't think that listing the actor's sex (or gender, though the correct term when applied to 'male or female' is sex, with gender referring to sociological role) is necessary... unless there is some debate as to that point... take Ms. Mulgrew's voice for example... (I know... 'Bad Obsidian! Bad Obsidian!') :) -- – The Head of the Obsidian Order 17:55, 10 August 2007 (UTC) :The "gender" part was copied along with the rest of the sidebar from the Heroes wiki. I don't think it's particularly needed, either, but it might be best to bring this issue up at the template's talk page... which I see you already did. :P --From Andoria with Love 00:34, 11 August 2007 (UTC) Vulcan That joker you reverted won't give up...might I suggest "protection" for the page until he's dealt with?Capt Christopher Donovan 07:50, 11 August 2007 (UTC) :He has not done anything since I contacted him on his talk page. If he adds the info a third time, though, I will protect it. --From Andoria with Love 08:24, 11 August 2007 (UTC) Sounds good. Sorry I bothered you. I'd actually noticed that you'd already reverted after I left you the note. My bad.Capt Christopher Donovan 12:29, 11 August 2007 (UTC) Janeway Dude if u double check i even have a picture of her with Rear admiral pips during nemesis...she is eventually a vice admiral yes but not that soon after coming home from the DQ. If u want i can send u the picture. :If you have proof that Mulgrew was indeed wearing rear admiral pips while filming Nemesis, then feel free to change it back, but don't worry about mention a promotion to vice admiral if she has not been seen holding that rank on-screen. --From Andoria with Love 07:10, 12 August 2007 (UTC) My Writing Style What, I wax too poetic?– The Head of the Obsidian Order 14:57, 13 August 2007 (UTC) My profile I just wanted to say thanks for fixing that for me, it was driving me insane!!! Curst Saden 16:10, 13 August 2007 (UTC) Timeless Episode Comments While I find the comments from the two anonymous users rather cruel, I do take the point. Jorg told it to me as well: too much storytelling for an encyclopedia entry. I have done two more articles: Nothing Human and Survival Instinct. I hope that these are better. I am striving to find a good balance between encyclopedic reporting and storytelling. You did well fixing Timeless up, though...:)– The Head of the Obsidian Order 20:59, 17 August 2007 (UTC) Three More Days!! Hi Chuck, just wanted to say hi before I come down. Do you want to meet up sometime next week? (Is this allowed? This message has absolutely nothing to do with Memory Alpha. Oh! We can discuss that Mortal Coil AfD on Wikipedia we worked so hard on. Ok, this message is now officially not wasting space or resources as its about Wiki, sort of lol :D) Zidel333 15:34, 24 August 2007 (UTC) Friendship One/1 Changes As per my discussion thread here: Talk:Friendship One#Friendship One/1, shall I go ahead and make the appropriate changes? Just wanted to make sure that was okay before going ahead and making a major change like that. Thanks! - TerranRich 00:44, 29 August 2007 (UTC) 1995 vs. 2005 I'm just living in a different decade than everyone else... or something like that. heh -- Renegade54 22:55, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Minding... And what if he does you non-irc trek-boy? -- Sulfur 01:17, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Irony Hating when people leave before you can say goodbye, and then you do exactly the same :( --OuroborosCobra talk 04:00, 1 September 2007 (UTC) :That was the joke, lad! GAH!!! That frown's supposed to be upside-down, dangumit! :-P --From Andoria with Love 18:13, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Molly O'Brien I've posted my own theory as to the "Molly dating" problem over at Talk:Molly O'Brien. I'd be interested in your views. CzechOut ☎ | 08:15, 1 September 2007 (UTC) :I shall check it out in a little later. Just passing through right now. :) --From Andoria with Love 18:17, 1 September 2007 (UTC) The Boothby Article and Vandalism I was looking at the edit history of this article. You know, I remember the first time I saw that article. That was when it descibed Boothby as a pervert who saw a lot of young cadets cum and he refused to wear condoms etc. etc. I thought, "What the hell?! This character was in TNG?!" I took it seriously! I am glad to see that it was all vandalism by some Neanderthal with nothing to do. –- I am Eyes Only. 02:02, 7 September 2007 (UTC) Help with Viewer Hi, Shran. Long time no speak! :-) I was wondering if you'd be able to provide some input in the layout of the article 'viewer'?! I started off arranging examples of use in chronological order (see the article's ENT section!), but have since begun to wonder if arranging the examples by type of subject would be better - i.e., having sections on the sorts of things being scanned, like "planets", "spacecraft", "spatial anomalies", that kind of thing. Would you be willing to give any advice as to how you think the info would be best arranged? As always, any assistance would be much appreciated. :-) --Defiant 21:11, 10 September 2007 (UTC) :Personally, I think having it in a chronological order would be best. The way it is now, focused on the history of its use, looks good to me. I would have to give it a little more thought and look over the article more thoroughly later, but at this moment, I think it's fine the way it's coming together now. I'll let you know if I have further thoughts, though. :-) --From Andoria with Love 04:06, 11 September 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks for your response, Shran. I did have doubts over whether the subject-type arrangement would work for the sections about the tactical and engineering viewers, as their appearances seem much less common than the science viewers. I'm just about to start making notes on the uses of the various viewers in TOS Season 3, before I begin pulling the page together and things like layout, etc. will probably become more relevant after that. --Defiant 07:49, 11 September 2007 (UTC) Enterprise Recently, I was scanning the Enterprise talk page and saw the little "debate" concerning canon. I then linked over to your archived talk page on the topic. I have to point out that I think it's in very bad taste to to use that Nazi allusion, especially in the very first line. I have to say that regardless of how well thought out one's argument is, I have very little respect for anyone who makes such a pedestrian connection. I really believe you might find this link of interest, pay special attention to the comments made by The Economist. danke sehr, Naufana : talk 04:13, 11 September 2007 (UTC). note- not that this requires a response, but if you wish to please do so on my talk page. Naufana : talk 04:20, 11 September 2007 (UTC) I wasn't personally offended, I'm not ethnically german, but I have taken a few years of german in college and I have developed a sensitivity to such issues. The only real reason I mentioned it, is because you seem to be a very respected editor and I thought it, in some small way, diluted your credibility. It's really funny how often people, well us Americans, use "Nazi" in common conversation. On a lighter note, I was reading how Combs might have been a main character in ENT's season 5, wouldn't that have been fantastic? Easily he was the best recurring actor and he was arguably better than some of the main actors.Naufana : talk 04:42, 11 September 2007 (UTC) Tomboyish image *Shakes head* First it was called superfluous, now you call it tomboyish. Funny. Enzo was the first to see it and liked it where I first put it. I did not think it would be such a problem. I will not get into any foolish edit war, but what I do not get is, what makes my image so bad compared to the two that seem so favored that it cannot be in the sidebar?? – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 10:28, 15 September 2007 (UTC)